


Quartet in D major: No Strings Attached

by widgenstain



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: BABIES MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER, BAMF Angel, BAMF Charles, Baby Mutants, Discussion of Abortion, Everyone lives, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Mpreg, Sex Positive, The World Is A Better Place, Unplanned Pregnancy, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel/Charles saves the day.</p><p>Or: A happy end with winged, telepathic babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ this](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/9701.html?thread=22372069#t22372069) prompt on the kinkmeme.  
> My eternal love to [ damie](http://thedameloves.tumblr.com/) who made sure this sounded English!  
> This was supposed to end cracky, instead I went with excessive fluff. Have fun!

The pillowcases smelled of the sun and the clear air they had dried in. They were soft and gave way so easily when Angel laid back her head with a deep, contented sigh. Her body buzzed, and the heat that had ripped through it ebbed away gradually.   
She was so loose and relaxed that it was quite difficult to reach for the brown mop of hair that appeared next to her.   
But she had to kiss Charles’ red, sticky lips again. Draw that perfect tongue back into her mouth and taste him. He responded so eagerly, ran his hands along her flanks, down to the curve of her hips and pulled her close.   
She didn’t have the energy to go a third round, but she pressed herself against him nonetheless, bathing in their shared warmth.

“I’m sorry I came so fast,” he panted when their mouths separated. 

“Charles, there is absolutely nothing you have to feel sorry for. No-thing.” 

His bright eyes lit up even more and a grin appeared on his face. 

_That good, huh?_

_Don’t get too smug_ , she bit his lower lip sharply, but couldn’t keep the honest approval out of their next searing kiss.

_You love it._ His smile was audible in her head.

It was true though. From the second Charles Xavier had shown up in the club, she’d been interested.   
He was her type: Handsome, cocky and rich.   
The way he had eyed her wings she could tell that she was his too. So when he made his move with a bottle of champagne, two glasses, and that perky butt in those tailored slacks one evening, she sure as hell did not say no. 

There wasn’t much more to it. She liked Charles, loved the infective enthusiasm with which he tackled everything, the way he cheered when she finally hit all the targets in flight. But they were very different people. 

He could babble on about things she did not understand, or care for at all, and he was too removed from real life sometimes. He could never shake the professor personality, and always tried to interfere with things he had no clue about. When she mentioned her ex who owed her money, he suggested talking to him.   
Cute idea, completely futile. 

The moment their clothes came off though...the differences didn’t matter. All the pent-up anger and frustration after her shouting match with John over the phone - she would never see that 300 dollars again - blew out when she rode Charles into the mattress.   
He cheated with his powers, of course. Knew when to lie still and when to buck his hips up into her hard; Angel couldn’t be more grateful. 

Her disappointment in men was lessened a little, when after a day of Alex’ immature remarks and Sean’s tacky, wandering hands, she told Charles to wreck her. And he did. Until she was a gasping, glowing heap in soiled sheets.   
Charles could be patronising and had a confusing, silly big brain, but Angel didn’t mind it as long as she got his fingers, his tongue and his cock. 

Somehow, unfortunately, she got even more from him than that. They’d been careful every time and she couldn’t remember a broken condom, but when her period was late the fourth day she told him. 

“Couldn’t it be because of the stress, different enviro-“

“I’m never late.”

“But there is a ch-“

“Never late. Like a calendar.”

Charles looked down at his hands. They were sitting outside in the gazebo. Her in a rose summer dress, him in khakis and a light blue shirt. Like they were cut out of some fucking romance novel. And what a romantic couple they made! The well-bred, old-money Oxford graduate and the mixed-race stripper. Angel felt the bile rise in her throat and it was not morning sickness. How could it be morning sickness! 

“So if you were really pregnant… would you… do you intend on keeping the baby?”

Angel glared at him. How dare he?!? Five years ago, at seven-damn-to-hell-teen, the shame, the dishonour, the fear, the pain, the blood and the freaking guilt that had gnawed at her still catholic heart. She threw it all at him, mind blaring as loud as she could. He flinched and his face paled.

“I’m sorry Angel, I didn’t mean it like that. No, don’t go.”

He grabbed her arm and she couldn’t muster the strength to shake him off.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just wanted to know. If you want to keep it. I guess I do know now. Please, sit down with me.” 

“I’m not doing this again.”

“You don’t have to. No one can make you, ok?” 

They practically exhaled simultaneously and sat back in silence for a while. 

“Do you want to get married?” 

If his first question had surprised her, this one shocked her. She stared at him.

“You’d do that?” 

He shrugged.

“It’s not how I pictured it, but it would be the sensible thing to do, wouldn’t it? It’d be safer for you.”

This brought the tiniest smile to Angel’s lips. How he thought that a marriage would make this any less scandalous. 

“Charles, do you love me?”

He hesitated. “No.”

“I don’t love you either, Charles. Shouldn’t one marry the person they love? Thank you though. I appreciate you asked.” 

They sank back further on the seats and Charles put his arm around her. It was so much easier like this. Familiar bodies close, not so much thinking, not so much talking.   
After a long time, Charles spoke again.

“Do you have a doctor here?”

“Hm?”

“You’ll need an appointment to verify it and a first check-up. I think.”

“Once again: Like a calendar.” 

 

The visit to the very nice and very mind-screwed doctor proved that Angel was indeed pregnant. The first panic had subsided and Angel felt something like joy.   
She hadn’t pictured herself with a child often. If she did it was “later”. When she had a proper job, and when the balance of the world was not hanging on a thread.   
But she could have chosen a worse, less considerate and less well-off man to have it with. 

The first challenge was how to tell the others.

“You go and speak to Raven. She’s going to scalp me if she finds out that I’ve slept with another of her friends.”

“Another? How many were there before?”

Charles face scrunched in an embarrassed grimace. 

“Good. If I have to talk to Raven, you get Erik.”

“Oh God Erik…”

“Yeah. And you don’t have any right to complain, I’m the one he’s going to murder out of jealousy.”

Charles blinked at her wide-eyed. 

“Come on, you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed. Or do you think I haven’t noticed he’s queer?”

Charles leaned back against the headboard of his bed. They’d been drawn back to this room that brought them into this mess in the first place. 

“Erik is… complicated. What he kept thinking of during that recruiting trip. I only skimmed the surface, I swear, but it was… interesting. Bottom line is, I don’t think he’s very experienced, with men or women. The male body does not work this way and, by all my love for this man, I don’t have the time nor the muse to show him how it’s really done at the moment. I’ll guide him to the use of his powers, everything else has to wait.”

“But you would ‘guide’ him to the other thing too?” Angel’s pretty face suddenly wore a dirty grin.

Charles raised an eyebrow but continued: “Yes I would. He’s fascinating and a very, very handsome man. I’ve been with men before. Does this shock you, darling?” 

“No, not really. I’ve been with girls too. It’s just nice to learn the filthier secrets of my baby-daddy.” 

The grin spread and she crawled up, to kiss Charles on the lips. A few soft, quick pecks at first, a checking glance and then a long, open-mouthed kiss. 

“Do you really think we should?” 

“I can’t get pregnant twice, can I?”

“I guess not…” He drew her up into his lap and kissed her again, always amazed by how they just _fit_. Maybe they were not made for each other, but they definitely had a high physical compatibility.

“So, would you mind thinking of the time you’d been with that other girl for a while?”

Angel half-laughed half-groaned, slapped him teasingly and continued to kiss Charles hungrily. 

 

In the end they didn’t get to telling the others. The humans, JFK, Shaw and the Cuban Missile Crisis came in between.   
Charles tried to talk Angel out of coming with them. 

“I’ve trained for this just as much as the others. This is my future too, if anything, I’ve got more reason to care about that future than all the rest of you. I’m coming.” 

Charles gaped at her in surprise, but then only handed her her suit. And Angel was sure she did not imagine that proud little smile.

Together with Sean and Armando she took down the mutant who looked like a devil, while Beast and Havok defanged the one with the twisters. Besides a crashed plane everything was going smoothly. Sean already started to bemoan the necessity of Armando coming with him underwater and giving him mouth to mouth. 

Then Erik killed Shaw. 

They hadn’t noticed what really was going on until Charles started screaming. Angel always respected Erik and his ideals, maybe even admired him a little bit, but when she saw him levitating that corpse out of the wreck, her stomach plummeted. 

Why in God’s good name was he wearing that freaking helmet? What was happening? 

Arguments, shouts, missiles. 

The whole world seemed to stop. Angel felt paralysed. What was she doing here?   
The question dissolved in a red wave of anger when Erik wrestled Charles to the ground and straddled him on the sand.

“Let him go!” 

Of all the things dangerous to him in this moment, Erik Lehnsherr probably would have never thought of a 100-pound girl. Angel’s fists weren’t effective against his back - the fiery ball of acid she spat at his head was though. It melted a hole in the helmet and Erik screamed. He pushed her off and got up, face torn in wild rage. Angel met his gaze with just the same.

“Erik! Don’t touch her! She’s pregnant!”

Lehnsherr stopped mid-step. Something else mixed into the mask of anger.

“What?!?”

“Erik, I love you and I’m sorry for how this happened, but I swear: if you hurt her or my baby, I will fry your brain!”

“Your baby?...” Erik’s face dropped. The missiles exploded in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Their way home thankfully was very short. Charles made the teleporter BAMF them all back, and he put him and the wind-mutant to sleep as soon as they reached the mansion. 

The atmosphere couldn’t be icier now that Magneto had caught himself again. And while Angel usually would have rolled her eyes at Erik and Charles pretending to be the only adults here, she was very glad when they relocated their conversation to the library. Five rooms down the hall, she could still hear fragments of their shouting match. 

“…STOP HIDING…FACE THE TRUTH”  
“…DESTROY TWO FLEETS …NOT HELPING US AT ALL!!” 

Angel tried not to listen to any more of it. But the looks of the others waiting with her in the large reception room - or the averted looks - didn’t make her feel better either.  
Sean was the only one staring at her directly. At her stomach to be precise, as if he could see the baby.  
Usually one of her glares would have made him shrivel like a snail in salt. Now however, he seemed far too fascinated to even notice. 

“… I WAS PROTECTING…”  
“YOU WERE ATTACKING…”

Alex was pacing in circles, like there was too much energy running through him and he was about to burst. 

“This is fucked up, man, they’re all crazy…”

“I know, I know.” 

Armando had gotten up, placing a hand on Alex’ shoulder.

“Let’s go outside, shall we?”

“…NO RIGHT …”  
“… STRONGER… EVOLUTION…”

Hank, who at first had only sat there like a huge blue puppy was going over the plans of the Blackbird, obviously trying to distract himself and at least do _something_ productive. He was concerned about the wreck on the beach, and who would salvage it.  
Moira sat next to him still clinging to the radio. She gave Angel a weak smile when their eyes met. 

“…NOT FAIR…”  
“LISTEN TO YOURSELF…”

Raven on the other hand disregarded her completely. She was the only one Angel wanted to talk to at this moment, but the other woman was leaning against the doorframe, torn whether she should leave the room or not. She had protested loudly when the two men had withdrawn, and was now brimming with anger.  
Angel felt the urge to get up and tell her to be patient; that the two of them had to work through their own issues first, before they’d listen to anyone else.

“HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF CONDOMS??!”

“Oh God…” Angel buried her head between her knees.

Raven shot her a look that burned fierier than any acid ball and stormed out of the room, smashing the door behind her.  
That had gone really well. 

 

After an awkward night, Erik and Charles met the others for breakfast. They both croaked but at least it seemed they could stand beside each other without clawing each other’s bleary eyes out. 

Angel wasn’t so sure about Raven, but she had shown up too and wordlessly agreed to the plan of action. Charles somehow had convinced Erik to put the blame of any aggressive behaviour shown on Shaw. In turn they would present a team of “mutant heroes” to the humans. 

Armando, Alex and Raven volunteered. 

There was a lot of mindfuckery to be done, a lot of bribing and a lot of convincing lying on the part of Moira.  
The goal was for mutants to be received as something positive by the public. And if people reacted negatively to them anyway, Erik still could burn everything down. Charles said those last words sarcastically, Erik glared at him, but left no doubt that he would if challenged. 

The following weeks were exhausting, and as much as Angel wanted to help, she could not. The others might have been swamped in work and if they’d somewhat forgotten about the small scandal amongst them, her body reminded them soon enough. She wasn’t more than four months along when she had to resort to wearing Hank’s large clothes. Nothing else would fit her. 

They tried every form of examination. The dopily smiling doctor congratulated her on a baby with an especially loud and strong heartbeat. Charles scanned for the baby’s mind and also found a strong, if unformed human presence. Finally Hank brought in a machine that worked with technology similar to sonar. He checked two times. The third time he couldn’t but interpret the images he found as four babies. Four babies in strange spheres.  
Angel had gone green in the face as Charles, who was holding her hand, muttered “four” over and over. 

It happened on the day Raven had her big photo shoot for Vogue. (The beauty and fashion industry had jumped quicker on her than any government laboratory could have. While Raven resented the “exotic” label, she revelled in the mostly positive or at least fascinated reactions to her blue, ever-changeable skin.  
The Civil Rights Movement had gotten an enormous boost since Armando had appeared on the scene, and the Christians and conservatives swallowed up Alex’ boyish, blonde, all-American looks. The questions of what had happened in Cuba were soon replaced by interviews about their hobbies and their romantic interests. Moira’s strategy of going to the media and the military simultaneously had paid off nicely.) 

It was early spring and despite Angel being only six months along, she could barely move. Charles waited on her whenever he had time, but it was Erik who found her crouching on the hardwood floor that day.  
He was mostly staying at the mansion, monitoring the political developments with blatant and grouching distrust. But he kept his word to try Charles’ way first, while he turned the house in Westchester into their own high-security base. 

“Are you alright?” 

No she wasn’t. She’d been feverish and antsy all day, and it had only turned worse the past few hours. Her brain desperately tried to form a coherent thought but it was distracted too easily. Erik’s voice broke Angel’s haze of “must-find-good-wood” and “safe” temporarily. She looked up to him with glassy eyes. He still didn’t like her. As if she’d stolen Charles from him. 

“What’s wrong? You need to be back in bed!”

Or did she misread him? There was actual concern in his voice. 

And then the pain hit. 

Following Erik’s shouts and the violent haul of all the metal on his body, Hank had appeared in Charles’ bedroom. They tried to move her back to her room, but she had clawed her fingers into the floor panels. 

“Instinct… nesting” Hardly any of Hank’s words got through to Angel’s conscience, all she knew was that she had to stay here and finish something. Get those clothes out of the way. At some point Charles came in too and the pain in her lower body subsided. Raven’s face was in that blurry cloud, full of compassion and fear. 

But there was nothing to fear. Angel knew that deep inside.  
Just a few more waves of pain and some more of this repulsive, acidic smell and it all would be over. Just a little more…

When she opened her eyes she was lying in Charles’ bed while Raven cleaned her face with wet towels. 

“You made it, you made it… I’m so sorry!” She kissed her sweaty forehead multiple times, full of relief. 

“It’s alright... the babies?”

“There.” Raven helped her sit up, and Angel winced. Her whole body was sore. 

Then her eyes widened. There were four purple glowing balls the size of grapefruits melted into the floor. The wood around them was wet and split with acid, the chippings encrusting the spheres as protection. Charles was sitting next to them, his astounded and dumbfounded face a mirror of Angel’s. Hank didn’t look better at the sight of the violet… eggs. Erik, however, seemed completely delighted. He smiled and looked like the… EGGS… were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life. 

 

6 years later

 

Angel drove her new, black Ford Mustang convertible down the highway. It was warm, she had the roof pulled back and the wind played with her hair after she’d yanked off her headscarf. The suburbs were beautiful this time of the year. One of the reasons she liked them. 

Another was that the countryside was the home of the traditional women, who scoffed at Angel’s existence amongst them, while their daughters stormed to her store in the city - with their mothers’ money of course. A wonderful circle if anyone asked her. 

Angel offered the finest clothes for the peace-movement. And if the young ladies had to return home, she had the newest couture from France on demand. Azazel really was very valuable that way. 

Her customers usually eyed her tattoos warily at first, but when she unfurled her wings, they oohed and aahed. Flower children loved insect wings.

And after a workweek in the city and her small apartment, she could come home to this. The gravel of the driveway scrunched under the wheels of the car. As soon as she entered the hall of the mansion, a loud voice called for her. 

“MUM! You’re back early, did you bring me something?”

The small girl fluttering her way with large butterfly wings in all shades of purple was Yolanda. She kept her dark hair the longest and was the only one of the quadruplets who was interested in fashion enough to ask for gifts every week. Her blue eyes, blue as Charles’ and her sisters’, flashed and her voice got richer. 

“Hey Mum!”

“You’re back!”

“Hello Mum! Come see what Uncle Hank just made…!”

Maria, Elizabeth and Sheila, all connected through the quadruplets’ shared telepathic bond. Four bodies, four personalities, one mind. Set to be incredibly powerful one day.

“Hey, babies! How are you! There’s something for all of you in the car, you’ll get it after dinner.”

She returned Yolanda’s hug. 

“You have to tell me everything about your week, but let me just say hi to your father first, okay?”

“No, can’t we have it now? I bet it’s something sweet.”

“Uncle Hank made Egyptian fire snakes and there was lightning, Sheila cried-“

“I did not!”

“Totally!”

Yolanda shook her head.

“Dad’s in the garden.” 

Her eyes returned to a non-flashing state as she shut her sisters out. Together they winged to the rear garden where two adult figures were sitting at a white coffee table amongst a horde of playing children. 

“We’ve got a new friend here. This is Piotr, Uncle Erik brought him here on Tuesday. His skin can turn really hard.” 

Yolanda pointed at a 10 or 11 year-old boy playing with two teenaged girls - one black with white hair, the other a pale redhead. Ororo and Jean, Angel remembered. 

Apart from a few radical voices the attitude towards mutants had stayed positive, thanks to Armando’s, Alex’, Raven’s and finally Sean’s hard work. And others had joined them as well. New war heroes, new supporters of pacifism. Like the humans. 

That of course didn’t mean mutants weren’t occasionally met with hostility, or that strange-looking children weren’t abandoned. Charles had rebuilt the brain-machine (Angel couldn’t bother to call it by its stupid name) and let all of them in need know that they had a place here.  
He never went public, knowing fully well that his powers were far more suspicious and terrifying than sonic screams or laser orbs. He’d built an orphanage or sanctuary under the pretext of a school for the gifted. Like Erik, Angel had just snorted at that flimsy cover. 

Erik kept relatively quiet and didn’t flash his powers in public – except when he brought in the students who couldn’t come themselves. His methods did get cruel and he used force if needed, but now nothing of his brutal effectiveness showed in the peaceful weekend scenery that was splayed out before Angel. 

Erik, his hair definitely getting grey now, had his feet in Charles’ lap and his eyes closed in pure, relaxed bliss. That could only mean that Pietro was not around and someone else had the doubtful honour of running after him. 

_He’s with Moira. He wanted to see the new baby. Hello, my dear!_

Charles looked up from his foot massage duty and smiled at Angel. 

“Hey Charles, hey Erik.” 

Erik grunted his acknowledgement; Angel was sure he liked her underneath; he was raising her children after all. But they’d never been overly friendly. 

She was fine with it. 

Erik’s most seething envy had been eradicated by the fact that Charles and he had settled their huge fight after the first disturbance in the peaceful human-mutant co-existence by ripping off each other’s clothes. 

Time revealed that while Erik didn’t have much sexual experience, he knew the male body well enough - at least his own body.  
Throughout their recruiting trip he had tried to raise the nerve to ask Charles if it was normal for male mutants to leak lubricant out of their asses whenever they got aroused. And if Charles, notwithstanding the former, wanted to make use of it. 

As it turned out, some male mutants did, and had an advanced reproductive system that allowed them to sire and carry children equally. Amongst the old team it was Erik and Hank who shared that trait. 

The discovery had helped along the reconciliation between Raven and her former crush tremendously. The furry little blue skinned teleporter Hank had given birth to, and who was now sitting in his cot with a green-haired girl, was the testimony of it.  
Lorna, Wanda and Pietro were Erik’s and Charles’; Moira’s and Sean’s Ewan was four weeks old. 

_You should see him. He has so much ginger hair on his tiny little head. And his father’s voice, according to Moira._

Angel smiled. 

“I’m going over there tomorrow. I’ve closed the store for three days. I think I deserve a full weekend for once.”

“You’re staying ‘til Monday?”

Erik had opened his eyes and drowsily focused on her.

“Any problems with that?” Her tone was mocking.

“No. It’s just Logan will be back tomorrow and Janos said he’ll fly in too. Emma is around and as you can see we have new guests. We’ll need to tell the staff to get more bedrooms ready. I never thought we would come to this, but it looks like we’re running out of them.” 

He slipped his feet down from Charles’ lap and back into his Birkenstocks. 

“Don’t get up darling, you don’t have to…”

“Yes, yes I do. I’ve been lazy enough all day. Plus there’s a worrying amount of scissors around Wanda and Sheila.” 

_They’re playing with the children’s doctor kit. The scissors are round and blunt,_  
Charles assured her. 

When Erik rose, the curve of his belly became more obvious; the next Xavier offspring was on his or her way.  
Sometimes Angel wondered if Erik had traded his plans of raising a mutant army for the idea of producing one on his own. 

Erik leaned forward and gave Charles’ lips a peck. Then another and a longer one, until a wicked smile appeared on both their faces. 

_There are children around, you know?_ Angel thought at them very loudly. Charles must have forwarded it since Erik leaned in even further for a second before he straightened up, looking very pleased with himself, and slowly shuffled back to the house. 

_You’re so whipped._ Angel finally hugged Charles, whose eyes followed the other man longingly. Charles pointedly ignored her remark.

“How was your week?”

“Gratifying. I still don’t trust the new salesgirl though, and the bandana shipment was late. Also Raven dropped by. Which was nice.”

“Oh, good to hear.”

“Yeah, she looked quite exhausted. She wears the girly face a lot again.”

“Yes. The whole Secret Service story drained her a little. She said something about moving to an island with Kurt and Hank when she was here the last time.” 

Angel poured herself a glass of iced tea when the aforementioned Kurt let out a long pained wail. Lorna had hit him over the head with a wooden toy.  
A loud BAMF and he teleported into Charles’ arms.

“Oh it’s alright, my darling, it’s alright.” 

Charles rubbed the boy’s back soothingly and blew air over the area where any lump could form. 

Erik’s territorial behaviour was completely unfounded. After her babies had been born she and Charles had decided to be just friends, no more fucking around. It worked very well, but damn!  
Charles did look good handling children.

Yolanda, who had joined Jean and Ororo fluttered back to Angel and pulled on her sleeve. 

“Mum? Maria insists that you brought us cake. Can you tell me what it is? PLEASE? Only me?”

“Not yet my love. It’s a surprise.”

“PLEEEAAASE!!”

Lorna, without a playmate to hit, started crying. Piotr guffawed as Jean levitated him and his body-armour forcefully against a tree.

_Are you really sure you want another one?_

Charles grinned. _Absolutely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
>  
> 
> If you're wondering, David's next. And, yes, Erik is raising everyone Jewish of course.


End file.
